The present disclosure relates to the field of display technologies, and more particularly to an apparatus and a method, as well as a display apparatus for controlling an EL drive voltage for an active matrix organic light emitting diode (AMOLED) display panel.
In a display apparatus including an AMOLED display panel, a display driver IC controls display modes and display contents of the AMOLED display panel, and a power driver IC provides the AMOLED display panel with an EL drive signal ELVDD/ELVSS and other special voltages required for the display panel. Because of self-luminous and current-drive characteristics of the AMOLED display panel, the AMOLED display panel is insensitive to a high voltage in the case of a constant current. In practical use, an extra high voltage does not increase a luminous intensity of an OLED, but causes increase of power consumption of the display panel and thus causing the display panel to generate heat, thereby making the user experience bad.
The display driver IC dynamically controls the voltage of the EL drive signal ELVDD/ELVSS according to a display frame or a temperature of the display panel. However, the display driver IC cannot accurately determine whether the voltage is too high or too low. The EL drive voltage (i.e., the voltage of the EL drive signal ELVDD/ELVSS) affects the voltage applied to an OLED means and a drive transistor. When the EL drive voltage is normal, the OLED apparatus emits light normally and the voltage applied to the drive transistor is normal. However, once the EL drive voltage exceeds a threshold, the voltage applied to the drive transistor may become overhigh, which may increase the power consumption of the display panel, and thus causing the display panel to generate heat due to long-time running or even destroying the display panel.